Dark Destiny Rising
by ms.salvatoremikaelson
Summary: This story is a cross over between vampire diaries and winx club,bloom isn't exactly bloom,her real name is well bloom nikole mikaelson,she takes over the life of the real bloom who died in an accident,this takes setting in tvd season three,and WC season four,two choices sky or Damon,review and read please,oh and for musa lovers there is something too about her,a secret,review. :
1. hybrid brother

**Well I hope you enjoy this story, this****is a lot different from the both shows well not much, please review this story…**

(Bloom's pov or Nikoles pov)

Hi you may all think I'm princess bloom, the little fairy or the dragon fire well I'm kind of, about three years ago, I found a girl that could have been my douple ganger, but she died she was the princess of another world sparxs or something, and her family the queen and king don't suspect I took her place, the girl gave me her power so I could take her places, the difference between us that I'm shallow and that girl seemed a goody goody,

So I have to act like her, but my real name is nikole mikaelson,I ran away from my brother niklaus who for some reason daggered my family, my father mikael who killed my mother Esther which both I guess are dead, but I still keep contact with him, I'm an original vampire over a thousand years but since that girl is my exact twin no one notice,the difference is that my hair is a pale golden blonde and my eyes are lapis lazuli thats difference between us and my twin brother kol,but my eyes for some reason are lapis lazuli, but he is similar to me except the brown eyes and brown hair,but i with my now magic that i have had for three years trun my eyes like hers cryan blue and my hair red,

The only thing I wouldn't like for Niklaus to find out is that I fell in love with the girls boyfriend sky, he is just gorgeous to me, and when I drink blood I have to go to the hospital in magic and steal donated blood and drink them there, so no one will notice, I even compelled the nurses there, and now for my luck we are in earth fighting some really stupid wizards, I can transform into my fairy form believex,right now I'm at the music frutti bar with the guys and girls,

I'm sitting on the bar talking to flora and roxy, the earth fairy, my new life is just funny," don't worry you will learn how to use your powers soon, it's a matter of time" I said smiling, I looked at my phone a text from Daphne my 'sister', I ignored it," who was that bloom"roxy asked curious,

"my sister I will call her later, so um are you going to tell your father" I asked smiling,"um I'm thinking about"roxy replied softly, I nodded and smiled, Stella came squealing about something,"hey girls, me and Brandon made up" Stella said in excitement, she was dragging Brandon next to her, the guys were laughing," that's great Stella, I guess no more mitiz"I said smirking,

Brandon turned red, and Stella just rolled her eyes,"oops sorry,so"I said smiling a bit,"hey bloom" sky said with a smile, I smiled at him, he wrapped his arms around me, while listening to Stella's squealing," so tonight party, well girls only sorry boys" Stella said with a cheery tone, I nodded while playing with sky's hand,"hey bloom, a guy wants to talk to you"helia said smiling, I wonder who," did he say who he is" I asked curious, he shrugged his shoulder, he pointed at the table,

I standed up and left sky's embrace, everyone had a curious expression,(they have the clothes from season 4),I went to the table that was close to the bar, the guy turned around, my big brother niklaus,my expression was shock," what do you want nik"I said annoyed, he smiled and standed up and hugged me, okay it's rare when he does," okay really people are looking so stop and tell me now" I whispered coldly,

He let me go and smirked," can't I come an visit my little sister niki"niklaus said smirking," no when you tried to kill me, and I know you better than anyone else" I responded with a fake smile," same old niki,I need your help"niklaus said smirking," on what nik,what are you coming out of the closet" I said smirking, he rolled his eyes," no niki,help getting my douple ganger for my hybrids"niklaus said smiling in a pleading way,

"I want my twin brother back kol,and we have a deal until then no nik"I replied with my arms crossed," how about Damon Salvatore, I know your interest he has and you have for him"niklaus said smirking," he may but if you see that blonde over there is my boyfriend, he is human and I took the place of a girl named bloom, I know weird name but I like her life, she was exactly like me, like my douple ganger but she is dead, so no deal, bye nik"I said smiling fakely,nik rolled his eyes and sighed,

"you know I can't but please help your big brother please"niklaus said with puppy dog eyes,"kol or no deal big brother of mines" I said smirking, finally I can speak in my normal voice, because my normal voice is with an accent, English accent, but since I control it to speak like people from here,"niki you know I can't and I won't, I'm your big brother remember the one that always protected you"niklaus said in a pleading look,

I looked at the guys and girls they were looking at me and nik,"maybe nick but because of you henrick died, and second you tried to murder me, until ten years later you found me and asked me for forgiveness, nik I'm not helping you until I get my twin brother back understand" I said harshly, it was harsh of me, and I love my brother nick but he gets in my nerves at times, he had a hurted look,

"come on please niki,I'm begging help me"niklaus asked with a smile," you haven't changed have you, fine nick I will help you but give me at least Elijah back and you got a deal" I said with a serious look," I will call you later bye niki"niklaus said in a small smile, I nodded and faked smiled, I cleared my throat and walked back to the girls and guys, Stella was smirking,skys face was with a confused expression,

"um so who was he" sky asked smiling nervously,"um just a friend an annoying friend" I replied smiling, I kissed his cheek which he blushed a bit," so just friend right, he doesn't have a thing for you" sky whispered in my ear, me and my brother oh no,"um never in my life will I ever have something with him, really sky, our friendship are a brother and sister thing and that just gross" I said holding back the laughter,

"oh well that's good, just to make sure" sky said smiling, I gave him a small peck in the lips and sat back on the stool, he was blushing a bit, the guys chuckled," so about the slumber party to change the conversation about hottie that just left" Stella said winking at me, I rolled my eyes, never happening, for the love of anything he is my brother," okay what stella"musa said annoyed,"um well oh ya bring blankets, pillows and that about all the rest is up to me" Stella replied smiling,

"Well then we should get back to work, lets go guys before we get fired" Brandon said smiling, we all nodded and the guys went to work but not before sky giving me a kiss in the cheek,

(Many hours later, well nine, still bloom's pov)

We were all in the living room dancing and talking until Stella stopped the music for some reason, could I just compelle her to be smart, so Damon still has something for me interesting but I love sky, I still wonder what I feel for Damon,

"Okay girls let's play a little question game here is a paper and pencil" Stella said smiling, we all sat in a circle and started writing out questions, we put them in a pink box, and Stella shaked them,musa was first,"_ we was your first kiss?_"musa said, we all looked at her,"um a guy in when I was thirteen back in melody, under a tree"musa said blushing a bit, my turn, I took out a piece of paper,"_ who was your first true love?_" I said smiling nervously," sky of course" I said laughing a bit,

After playing for a few minutes, we danced the whole night and played some games, finally we fell asleep, I fell asleep in the couch next to flora and tecna,since it was like 12:32a.m,when we all fell asleep,

**PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES,I WILL BE UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON,JUST PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY... : )**


	2. musa's identity

(Bloom's pov)

I woke up and got up from the couch,musa wasn't here but I started hearing noise's coming from the kitchen the others were sleeping, I walked to the kitchen quietly, I saw musa with a blood bag sucking on it, she saw me and her eyes widen in shock,"musa you're a vampire" I said in shock because I never knew she was one, she put the bag in a piece of paper and threw it in the trash,"um yes my name isn't musa,my real name is Emma worth, I'm 465 years old, I was turn by rose, I was very sick and she fed me her blood, hours later I died, my hair is naturally black not this color, I found a girl named musa who was crying, she gave me her powers and begged me to kill her but I denied, so I followed her and she committed suicide opened a portal to her home planet and compelled her father, with magic I dyed my hair this color"musa said smiling a bit,

"oh then I guess I have some one that will get me, I'm a vampire as well explains the ring, the sun doesn't kill me though, I'm an original vampire, first of all kind, over a thousand years old, my real name is bloom but it is because of my mother who was a witch, she said I was a blooming girl, my whole name is bloom nikole mikaelson,I found the actual princess bloom almost dieing she told me to take her place since we looked exactly except the hair, I took her power and soon she died, I left her body and soon after I left to her planet sparxs,my brother is a hybrid niklaus,my other siblings are kol who is my twin except two things hair and eyes,finn,elijah and rebekah my sister, my father is dead, my mother was the one who turned us, so much to explain" I said smiling,

"well since now we know our real self's have a lapis earings,so that guy is your brother the one that came yesterday to the bar"musa asked smiling, well Emma," yes something about helping him with something to make more hybrids, but there is a deal to it" I replied with a smug," I had a brother but he died, let's not talk here because of them"musa whispered, I nodded, we walked out the kitchen and went back to the living room,

The girls started walking up, I heard a knock on the front door, I opened the door to relief the guys, some people fell of the bed,musa came up to the front door,"hey girls" Brandon said smiling, Stella started shouting," I and I will go see what's with Stella" I said smiling and left to Stella's room, she was yelling at flora," magazines are so true plant freak" Stella said angry, I walked up to her," calm down, and stop yelling, you get dressed and calm down, magazines are true" I said compelling her, she nodded and sighed,

Stella started looking for her outfit, the same one, flora and I left her room, I went to mines, I went to my closet and got white shorty shorts, a plain dark blue with white strips tank top, a dark blue blazer with cuffed sleeves, and my white sandals changed and went to the my bathroom, something different to wear today, I straighten my hair completely with a a iron, and put on some perfume and lip-gloss,

I finished brushing my hair and walked out my bathroom and room, I walked to the living room and sat on the couch next to sky, he wrapped his arms around my waist, they were all talking about there jobs and just guy stuff, finally musa well Emma came to the living room dressed into her regular clothing, then flora,aisha,tecna and finally Stella, we aren't opening the shop today, all the pets are asleep,

Roxy knocked on the door, it was her smell and her dogs, Stella went up and opened the door,roxy and artu entered, this girl is annoying to me sometimes, she standed next to musa who had a fake smile,riven looked confused," is anything wrong,muse"riven asked confused,"arrgh"musa yelled and walked out the door," what's wrong with her"riven asked confused,"pms,that's what's wrong I will go see where she went" I said quickly and left out the door,

I walked to were musa would had gone to, the frutti music bar, or a café, after walking a bit, she was sitting at a café drinking coffee, I went to her table," what happen" I asked with a small smirk,"roxy happened, truth is I don't like her, I know she has a crush on riven,I even saw her flirting with him"musa said calmly,"roxy has nothing that could compare her with you musa,or Emma, you are better than her, she is just fairy of animals and you could snap her neck in a second, come on riven loves you" I said with a small smug, she sighed and nodded,

"come on let's go to the frutti music bar" I said with a smile, she paid her check and we left the café, and walked to the bar, wasn't so far from her, after minutes of walking we finally got to the bar, the guys and girls were already there and sitting in a table talking, they didn't notice us so we went and sat three tables away from them,

"there is roxy speak up to her, or just ignore her muse" I said smiling," I'm not a girl who gives up and I stand up from what is mines and what I love"musa said standing up, she walked to were roxy and the other were, she was talking about a masquerade party that they are going to do here tomorrow or something, I standed up quickly and went up to the girls and guys, musa was standing net to roxy,

She asked her if they could talk,roxy refused but I saw her smiling in a seductive way to riven not good,musa clenched her fist,"roxy what are you doing" Aisha asked with a confused look,roxy looked away," no roxy I saw what you were doing"aisha said with a look," I was doing nothing and plus like you care"roxy said with a annoyed look, this girl gets on my nerves," what was roxy doing"helia asked confused," she is flirting with riven,and well musa isn't happy that this girl is flirting with riven,I said girl because the word musa would have used I don't really" I said looking at riven with a look,

"um I'm sorry"roxy said blushing and left the table walking away,stella,flora and tecna glared at musa and all of us, sky pulled me into his lap, I happily accepted, he wrapped his arms around my waist,riven got up and left with musa,"so the masquerade here, we need to go shopping, like rightnow"stella squealed, Stella got Brandon and ran out, we all did the same except musa and riven,we all went to a girls boutique named BELLA, the guys sat on the chair while we were trying on dresses, I got seven to try on,

I found a beautiful shoulder straps black dress, a bit tight fitting that showed of my curves and with a sweetheart neckline and a bit above the knee high mini dress, (Like Katherine's dress in season two episode 7, except the straps are lace and with a bit of sequin), I tried on the others but I liked this one, I walked out with and went to the register, when my big brother nick appeared, he paid for my dress,

"a bit to much don't you think nikole bloom mikaelson, you even got the weird name, bloom oh yes because mother loved blooming flowers and you hate using that name but you still use it now, you thought I wouldn't remember your second name"niklaus whispered smirking,"niklaus is weird, claws really, my dear brother, why don't you go and go to a bar or something" I said with a smirk,

"no I feel like I need to talk to my baby sister,rebekah is busy in her well thing, and as well as the others, so I only got you and my dear friend stefan"niklaus said with a innocent smile," nick I know you to well, try to fool someone else, but me no, out of all of our siblings I'm the only one who can tell and knows you too well" I said with a fake smile, finally I can use my voice, it's sometimes a bit hard using normal no accent voice, since I spended years with my normal voice now, I have to talk like this,

"there is my sister, you have to help me with elena,niki,do it for your big brother"niklaus said smiling in a sweet way, I got my shopping bag, red paper bag with my black dress, and walked to the tops part of the boutique, the guys kept a good watch on me," come on, wasn't I your favorite brother"niklaus said, I just kept looking at the shirts," look nick, I need time and then I will for now enjoy this place, if you got Stefan Salvatore, her boyfriend, don't ask how I would know, my special gift of just looking into a persons eyes and knowing there whole life, like rebekah a tracker, able to know when they lie and finding the location of a person, I was a witch like bekah,back to the other thing, she will find his location and come here, we get her here and done, but I hate the fact that we are hurting a human, you know I do and I'm against this nick, so go with your buddy and enjoy" I whispered annoyed,

He sighed and smiled a bit," that's my favorite sister, now I will leave you to enjoy your friends,oh and your little boyfriend if he dares to break your heart, he can start finding his coffin, I will personally rip his head off my self niki,now bye sister"niklaus said smiling but was serious when the sky thing he said, I smiled and rolled my eyes, I cleared my throat for my voice to go normal well not to me,whatever,I walked back to the guys, they all looked at me,

"what" I asked with confused look, yes my voice is normal,ugh I hate not able to speak my normal way," well you were talking to your suppose friend" Brandon said with a smirk," well he is me and him, I would, really me and him, are you all trying to make me laugh" I said with a look, Stella and the others finally came,hey riven is here,musa came out last with a dark purple short dress, they went to the register and paid,

"so he is your friend right" sky asked with a worried look, I sighed," look sky he is more like the brother I never had, annoying and all, he has a girl friend named Helena woods, so we are like brother and sister" I replied with a small smile, he sighed I guess in relief and smiled, the girls finished paying and walked up to us," how about now lets go get something to eat, there is a nice restaurant around here"helia said smiling, we all nodded and left the boutique,

We walked to a restaurant named 'SPAGO',the waitress led us to a table big enough for all of us, I sat in-between Brandon and sky, we all ordered our food, I just ordered some cheese ravioli and a glass of water, we all finished our food and walked back to our apartment, after minutes of walking we finally got home,I went with sky to my room,we were talking and laying in my bed,

"sky can you stay over tonight please"I asked in a pleading look,he bend over a bit to face me,"you know I can't resist those beautiful eyes,bloom"sky said smiling,I chuckled and started to kiss him,he was responding to my kiss,we stopped because brandon and stella came in,sky blushed,I giggled a bit and buried my face in his shirt,"hey guys come lets watch a movie"stella said happily,

Sky and I got up and went to the living room,we sat on the couches,I sat with sky on the floor,leaning agains't sky while his arms where around me,we watched 'Just Go With It',it was a bit funny,the guys kept laughing at the part were the women with the eyebrow higher than the other,the guy with lots of botox,after watching the movie,we watched another one,'Friday The Thirteenth',which stella,flora,and tecna were covering there eyes on the killings part,I just kept watching,

Musa or emma was smirking at those parts,this girl has some problems,the movie finished and stella was scared,I was holding my laughter,it was already like four in the afternoon,we decided to go back to the frutti music bar,we sat on the tables and saw andy playing with his band,musa went up to play with them much to riven choice,

I just sat next to sky and watched,thye had no work today,but tomorrow the did until six when the masquerade starts,which I bet nick will come with ,I wonder if I'm going to see damon,does he remember me,my nerves are taking over me,do I still feel something for him,ugh why does my past have to come back,I was perfect the way I was,

"This is for our special ladies"brandon said smiling,hey when did they go upstage,they started singing,all of them,stella was cheering,I was sitting with all the girls except roxy,who was just drooling at riven,musa was really jealous,someone sat next to me,I hope to my luck not my brother,no it was my guess stefan salvatore,he smirked at me,all the girls looked at him,

"hey whats your name"stella asked in a flirting way,I rolled my eyes,"stefan,for you all"stefan said smirking,yes nick compelled him,he leaned into my ear,"niklaus sended me to watch over you sweetheart,so I'm like your body guard for some reason"stefan whispered softly in my ear,can't nick leave me alone,I rolled my eyes,"like I care"I whispered back with a annoyed look,

"so whats all of your names"stefan asked in a charming way,we all weren't even puttin attention to what the guys where singing,"well that's stella,musa,aisha,flora and tecna,salvatore"I said with a smirk and pointing at each girl,they all looked at me weirdly,except musa who smirked,I just shrugged my shoulders,"so why are you here for"musa asked with a small fake smile,

"I'm the princess new body guard"stefan said in a seductive tone,weirdthe whole gone humanity thing works a bit for him,but still not like his older brother,"yes me princess bloom from sparxs planet,mariam and well my father sended him here to earth to be my body guard while I'm here so enjoy him all you want in a friendly way"I said with a forced smile,stefan moved his lips to my ear,"I know about your other world princess,niklaus did research about you and your friends,what else besides fairies is there talking bunnies"stefan whispered in a soft way,

I forced my smile again and nodded,the guys finished there song,I hope they aren't mad,they walked back to us with a smile,I guess they didn't notice,mitizi was cheering for brandon but got glared by stella,"who is this guy"riven asked with his arms crossed,all the guys had there arms crossed,I turned around to face them."my new body guard,stefan"I said smiling,stefan just had a small smile,

They nodded,after the frutti music bar,which musa wanted to give roxy a piece of her mind,we all went to our apartment,the guys came,good thing stefan left back to my brother,he guys left,except sky,the girls went to sleep,I went to my room with sky and laid on my bed talking with him a bit,he had his arms around me while my head was pressed on his chets and my arms arund him,we both fell asleep good thing I can transport him back to his apartment,I felt safe and just calm from the worries niklaus is giving me and damon well seeing him again…

**Please review the next chapter is the masquerade,which damon and elena arrive too,what will happen?,oh and I will update soon on dark lust,please review this story please : ) …..**


	3. masquerade

(Bloom's pov)

I wokeup,sky was next to me with his arms around me,I smiled at him,he looks just so handsome asleep,I softly with my finger tips stroke his lips,he laughed and opened his eyes,"good morning beautiful"sky said smiling and kissed me softly,

I kissed him with some urge but softly,then a knock on my door interupt us,he chuckled softly,"you better get going before they notice you are here,believe me we don't want them to think something happened"I whispered in his ear,he nodded and smiled,

We got up and I opened a portal for him to his apartment,he kissed me one more time before leaving and entered,I walked to my door and opened it still in the same clothes as yesterday,

"good morning bloom,rise and shine,we have to do manythings,hair,make-up,well all the basic's to make the guys in the whole masquerade drool"stella said in a peppy tone,

I nodded and smiled a little,I went to my closet and took out a white over size tee that showed off my shoulder,a blue bikini top,and blue shorty shorts and my white sandals,I walked to the bathroom and took a shower,

I walked out the shower and changed into my clothes,I blow dryed my hair and brushed it,plus my lapis ring works with my outfit,I walked to my room and fixed my bed,and walked out my room,I went downstairs,most of everyone was awake,musa was sitting in the sofa,

I walked to the kitchen and took out a blue berry muffin and apple juice,I ate the muffin and finished my glass of apple juice,I walked out the kitchen and sat next to musa on the couch,me and musa talked a bit until the there was a knock on the door,the boys,

Stella went and opened it,also roxy because her dog came in before them,musa didn't look to happy,"think of it this way,one life while you lots of lives and years to come,years from now wrinkled and well us still same"I whispered quietly,she nodded,

"so bloom I saw a small sparkle when you said salvatore,is there a past there"musa asked a bit loud,flora looked at us weirdly,the guys came in with roxy,thank god stefan didn't come,musa smirked and gave me a look,"so what are you talking about"flora asked with a look,I gave musa a small glare,she just smirked,"about how much we love it here and wow riven looks nice today"musa replied awkwardly and smiling,

"thanks musa for you babe"riven said smirking,I started thinking about the day I met damon salvatore,

[_flash back]_

_I entered gloria's bar,while nick was talking to my dear sister bekah about something where we had our car and coffins,I entered the bar,it was the 1920s,dancing and lots of drinking just magical,with many things to do,like three men asked me if I would dance with them but I refused to,so I just went to get a drink when I bumped into a certain man with a women,not so pretty,he was handsome,ice blue eyes,dark brown hair up to his earlobes,charming smile,well build to say,just handsome,_

_He smirked at me,I just rolled my eyes,and whispered something to him,"meal or just for the night not such good taste but what can I say sweetheart"I whispered seductively and smirked,I walked away waiter handing out the champagne,I grabbed one and went to sit on a table there,"whats your name"the handsome man I bumped into asked with a charming smile,_

"_who am I why am I here so many questions but I got one,who are you"I asked with a smug,"well I'm damon salvatore for you,and you beautiful"damon salvatore asked smirking and raising an eyebrow,"well sweetheart I'm nikole or for some bloom like a blooming rose"I replied with a small smile,_

_[End of flash back]_

"hello bloom are you going to help me do my makeup earth to bloom"stella said annoyingly and waving a hand in my face,I looked at her,"sure okay I will"I said softly still thinking,musa leaned next to me,"so day dreaming abou salvatore aren't you"musa whispered smirking,

I rolled my eyes,she kept smirking,"are you two hiding something"flora asked with a curious expression,I shrugged my shoulders,roxy seemed nervous,"okay musa are you okay now with roxy"flora asked with a smile,too goody goody loosen up a bit will you,"um I guess I am,to my force of will I am"musa replied with a fake smile,

Roxy just nodded and faked smiled,"yay we are all friends"stella squealed,we all smiled except me more like a small smile,there was another knock,flora opened it,I heard her say come in,I hope it's not a vampire,or worse my brother,no wait stefan,

He came in with a charming smirk,I rolled my eyes,"sorry I came late I had to go grab a bite,I was hungry"stefan said with a smirk,"bite I bet you were burning of hunger"I said with a small fake smile,stefan rolled his eyes,"your parents told me to tell you princess something in private"stefan said in a serious way,ooh so serious,I standed up and went out the door with him behind me,I closed the door,"okay what is so important nick wants"I asked with a annoyed expression,

"nick is waiting for you in a warehouse,I have to take you,he has a little thing for you there"stefan replied with a smug,I nodded and walked back in the condo,they all looked at me,"I have to go out for a while,I will see you all later bye"I said with a small smile,and walked out the condo,Stefan and I walked a while until we got to the warehouse,Stefan opened the door and I entered infront off him,

I didn't see anyone,until my brother appeared with someone behind him,"Niki you finally came,a little boozy"Niklaus asked with a smirk,I cleared my throat a bit,"oh Nick,what do you really want,you see I have a life behind everything else"I replied in my actual voice,much better having a no accent is hard to control even sometimes when I talk to the guys my voice comes out a bit,I have lied to them that I took a class of british english,

The person behind him came out,she smirked how could I have missed that my dear sister bekah,still in her 1920s clothing,"promise is a promise niki,now will you help your dear brother"niklaus said with a smirk,"oh and Bekah needs to calm down take her shopping,and something poor little thing has been a bit moody,and she lost the necklace"Nick said with an glare at Bekah,

"well some sister bonding time won't hurt of will it,come on Bekah lets go and leave Nick and his sidekick of the rails alone before he becomes the ripper again"I said with a smirk,Nick just chuckled a bit,"of course I rather leave out of here instead of hearing Stefans and Nick's whinning"Bekah said with a small smirk,I just smirked,me and Bekah started walking but then left in our vampire speed to my condo which she followed,I heard them still in there,so I just walked in the condo with Bekah next behind me smirking,

They all looked at me and bekah,"wow I see something interesting here,you must be Brandon"Bekah said smirking and biting her lower lip seductively at Brandon,I rolled my eyes,I grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to my room,I closed the door behind me,Stella looked jealous from what I saw,I walked to my walk in closet and took out,black skinny jeans,and a corset tank top,a black leather jacket,and black leather pumps,

I walked to my drawers in the closet and took out brand new designer under clothing like panties,I know designer but my suppose parent have a special designer for me,I know weird but what ever,"here Bekah,take this and which boy did you like"I asked with a smirk,"well little sister the brunette,the blonde not my type and I know about you and him,and your other princess life,tacky but works to hide from nick,and does everyone know dress like tramps"Bekah said with a smirk but didn't look happy about the clothing,

"Rebekah it's the latest trend and yes like tramps but what can I say,I need to change I hate this outfit"I said smirking,bekah can be a bit like nick,different from me I'm more like kol and elijah but a bit of nick,I walked back to my cloest and took out a a blue tank top with lace ruffles,white skinny jeans and black leather pumps except open peek toe,I changed into this outfit,and walked out the closet,I grabbed my small black leather clutch with a credit card my suppose father gave me,and some cash,

Bekah smirked,she was done,we walked out my room,and down stairs where everyone faced us,Sky just smiled at me,I smiled back at him,"guys this is Rebekah,she is a friend of mines"I said smiling a bit,Bekah just smirked,my voice was back to the no accent way,"and may I ask why is she here"stella asked with her arms on her hips,

"Sorry sweatheart but why I am here isn't any of your business,now I'm getting bored,how about we go get a little boozy,I'm dieing for one"Bekah said smirking,I sighed and smiled a bit but more like a grimace,"musa want to come"I asked with a small smile,she nodded,"is this one of your girls"bekah whispered,I nodded,musa got up from the couch and walked out the door with us,

"Now what to do niki,do you know somewhere we can go"Bekah asked smirking,"how about the frutti music bar,there is no drinking but it's not that bad,or better shopping you need clothing and today there is a masquerade"I said with a smug,"that's sound fasinating to me,no offence niki but your boyfriend isn't well my type only one out of six,I don't really have a thing for blondes,but that brandon is just delightful for me"bekah said with a mischieves smile,

I rolled my eyes,we walked to the same boutique,BELLA,I asked the lady which was helping Bekah choose her clothing if she could find a dress for a party,well masquerade,bekah came out the changing room,trying every outfit,she really hated them,something about it waslike tramps dressed years ago,just frustating to hear my sister talk about the clothing and such,finally after trying most of everything,she picked out everything she tried,

Talk about shopping problems,I paid for everything she got,I and musa helped her with her things,until my brother showed up with his black SUV,"need a little help niki and bekah"klaus asked almost laughing,I glared at him,"oh don't pout Niki it doesn't work with you,come on,you have Rebekah,our sister"Niklaus said with a smile,a pleading smile,I rolled my eyes,Stefan got off the SUV,and took the bags from us and put them in the back,we got on,my siblings can be a great pain to deal with,

Nick drove to the music bar,it's like he read my mind,enless he can which it's impossible,he parked his SUV in the parking lot,we got off and entered the place,roxy and the others were already here,weird much,I got off before my sister and went walked to a table to the side,I sat there with musa who was behind me,Nick,Bekah and Stefan sat with us,"okay Nick can't you go do something"I spat angry but not loud for anyone to hear,

"You know why I am here,niki if I have to put you in a coffin for you to come back to mystic's I will,I need my doppleganger"Nick whispered with an annoyed and frustated expression,"I am going to help you not much of a choice here,but I'm not leaving this place,mikael who was put to rest years ago isn't hunting us down,why should I hide,Nik"I whispered pissed,

"niki and nik stop will you,all I need is my necklace which I don't have anymore because of nick,now will you both stop,the doppleganger will come soon"Rebekah said with a frustated,pissed and annoyed expression,"you lost the necklace,it's the only thing I had left of our mother!"I said angry,I got up from the table and left from there sight,I walked to the bar,amd sat on a stool watching andy play,

Nick came up too me and sat on the stool next to me,the girls were just listening to andy sitting in a table that was three tables from me,the guys were on there job,"Why are you mad with me niki"Niklaus asked in a soft tone,why am I mad at him I can't forgive him for almost killing me,for well I'm not sure killing our mother,killing the rest of my family,can there be more to it,"you know I can't still forgive you for killing kol,and the others,and you almost killed me,I just can't nick"I said softly with my eyes watering,

"Niki you know I'm sorry and that family is all I got,and I love them and I just want you to forgive me,you are my sister,why can't you forgive me,niki I would risk everything for my family and I know you are nothing like kol,elijah,rebekah or even me,you are different"niklaus said softly with a small smile,

"if family is all you got why did you kill them,nick why because you are afraid we will be trade you,I would have never donw that nick,because you are my brother,you always looked after me,and it's just that I can't and now you come out of no where,give me back kol,he is my twin brother,I love you an all but you tried to kill me,I don't know if I can forgive you yet"I said coldly,

Nick just sighed and nodded,"I will see you later niki we have plans for the doppleganger"Niklaus said softly,he got up and left with bekah,stefan just stayed Nick's orders,musa came up to me with a small smile,"so Bloom it was a long time ago,he is your family,your only brother alive just forgive him"Musa said softly,the anger I have against nick is something I can't control,I lopve him and he is my brother but I can't,

"Musa it's not that simple,he tried to kill me,my own brother for the love of god,even my own father spended years hunting for us,to kill us especially nick,I would risk everything for my family but,I need time to forgive my brother the anger I have against him is too strong,but to help him I'm going to have turn off my emotions against him but for now,I just want to forget Nick is here,and that Damon Salvatore is coming here,don't you have a song to sing"I explained with a small smile,

"oh ya I do"musa replied like thinking but with a smug,I sighed and smiled,"come on bloom with me,I got a perfect song,remember the one you helped me,well lets both sing it"musa said with a pleading smirk,I rolled my eyes and nodded,she grabbed my hand and took me to the stage,she gave andy the sheets of the song,

"Hi everyone this is a song with lots of meanings to me and my friend"musa shouted in microphone,everyone whoo,I'm so not,musa dragged me into the stage,for a younger vampire she is strong,she gave me a microphone,the winxs and specialist were whooing us,okay I'm feeling like my insides are twisting,andy and his band began to play,

_[_~_Bring me to Life,Evanescence~]_

Bloom:how can see into my eyes like open doors?Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb Without a soul,My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,Until you find it there and lead it back home,

Musa:Wake me up,

Bloom:wake me up inside,

Musa:I can't wake up,

Bloom:Wake me up inside,

Musa:Save me,

Bloom:call my name and save me from the dark,

Musa:wake me up,

Bloom:Bid my blood to run,

Musa:I can't wake up,

Bloom:Before I come undone,

Musa:save me,

Bloom:save me from the nothing I've become,Now that I know what I'm without,you can't just leave me,Breathe int me and make me real,Bring me to life,

Musa:wake me up,

Bloom:wake me up inside,

Musa:I can't wake up,

Bloom:wake me up inside,

Musa:save me,

Bloom:call my name and save me from the dark,

Musa:wake me up,

Bloom:bid my blood to run,

Musa:I can't wake up,

Bloom:Before I come undone,

Musa:save me,

Bloom:Save me from the nothing I've become,

Musa:I've been living a lie,there's nothing inside,

Bloom:bring me to life,Frozen inside without your touch,Without your love,darling,Only you are the life among the dead,

Musa:all this time,I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were in front of me

Bloom:I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,got to open my eyes to everything,

Musa:without thought,without voice,without soul,

Bloom:don't let me die here,

Musa:there must be something more,

Bloom:bring me to life,

Musa:wake me up,

Bloom:wake me up inside,

Musa:I can't wake up,

Bloom:wake me up inside,

Musa:save me,

Bloom:call my name and save me from the dark,

Musa:wake me up,

Bloom:bid my blood to run,

Musa:I can't wake up,

Bloom:before I come undone,

Musa:save me,

Bloom:save me from the nothing I've become,

Musa:I've been living a lie,there is nothing inside,

Bloom:bring me to life…..

(Bloom's pov)

We finished and walked of stage,I can relate to this song musa ,the girls came to us,from a distance I saw someone,damon salvatore entering with two people one I guess elena the doppleganger,and the other I don't know,I felt my heart raising faster and faster,like if I were having a heart attack,

"um how about we all go to get ready"musa said with a smile,she saw my expression when I saw him,he didn't see me but I did,sky and the others came,we walked out with the guys,musa covered me from him seeing me,the guys and girls found it weird but something inside me I just can't explain,

We got on the guys car and rode back to our apartment,

(Damon's pov)

We entered this place a music bar from what I saw,but maybe my little brother is here,I got off the Black SUV before elena and alaric,we entered the place and saw a group of not so bad girls,and a girl well I could barely see her face but she reminded me of someone,nikole,I never found her again,I saw them leave the place,I just walked around and saw no stefan,

So I walked to the bar,"hello may I help you"a girl with pink hair asked shyly,She needs to use some other hair dye,I smirked and winked at her,"yes I was looking for a person,green eyes,light brown hair fair skin,not so handsome,named stefan"I replied with a smirk,

She blushed shyly,I don't really have a thing for shy girls,let alone this one,"um you said stefan,well yes I think he just left with his friend,which is mines named bloom"the girl said smiling shyly,wait bloom that name it's nikole's first name,enless he is with her,I made my hand in a fist and nodded,I walked away from there back to were elena and alaric were standing next to a table that is next to the entrance,

"so was he here"alaric asked with a frustated expression,"well the ripper came here,and found something that allures me very much,but he is in town"I replied with a smirk,"so he was here,but with who,was he alone or with niklaus"elena asked in a worried expression,I found a flyer,"yes,I don't know a girl named I guess bloom,and no,but he may come because looky looky there is a masquerade it is certain he will come for a bite,so there will be lots of bodies to burn,so lets go see what to do or just follow his old stomping ground"I replied with a mischieves smirk,

"ugh damon why don't you stop being so you for once"elena said frustated and walked back to the car,I chuckled under my breathe,alaric just sighed and walked behind elena,I just walked back to the car and drove to the hotel we are staying at,i drove to the hotel and parked in the parking lot,elena and rick entered I just walked away from them to go see if I can find my pathetic brother ,

I walked threw the streets,until I found the same girl going to a apartment,I just followed her,she entered a the place,a blonde girl opened the door from what I saw she was okay but I am not a fan of blonde they are rare if I even like them for a while but never loved them,only to women in the worl I ever fell for katherine and nikole,but one just used me and even though I kept looking for her tomb and the other vanished like air,

I walked across the street running and went and knocked on the door,someone opened the door,a girl with dark midnight hair,she smelled vampire,"let me in sweetheart"I said with a smirk,"um let me see no"she replied with a fake smile,then the blonde came back,"musa don't be such a forget it come in"the blonde girl said with smile,I smirked and entered,I walked to the living room to see my brother here,he looked up at me with anger,I smirked at him,

The room was filled with teenagers or young adults in this case,except the redhead wasn't here,"ugh stella will you stop leaving your clothes in my room"someone said in a annoyed and angry tone,the girl walked down stairs,I turned around to look at her,nikole,my eyes widen,she just looked at stefan with anger,I swear my heart just stopped it can't be nikole,but something is different from her,

(Bloom's pov)

No how is he here who invited him in here,I looked at stefan with anger building up in me,"who is he"riven and brandon asked with there arms crossed,"a friend you should leave,leave damon you have nothing to do here"stefan said with anger,I was frozen standing next to the stairs,damon looked at me in shock and confused his expression was hard to tell,"who let you in"I asked coldly,

Sky looked at me confused,"question is why are you here,nikole"damon said with a pissed,oh god,"who is nikole,my name is bloom not nikole sorry but you are making a mistake,I am not the person you are saying I am,but my friend nick knows a nikole,ask him sorry but its not me"I replied with a fake smile,I saw rage in his eyes,and frustation,I just kept acting like if I never knew him,but damn inside I just want to kiss him wait what he is giving me a different feeling from what I have with sky,

I looked at musa she signaled me with her eyes looking at stella,stefan looked pissed,"you are no better from katherine nikole,I know its you I can tell,your contacts don't help and tell your vampire hybrid friend niklaus to give me back my off the rails brother"damon said with a look of anger and rage,I looked at him confused,but deep inside his eyes I saw love,a love I never needed more than now but I also love sky,

"vampire please don't make me laugh and stefan isn't a sidekick he is my friend and he isn't off the rails,you need to go to the doctor"I replied with a fake confused look,"no better than katherine,and are you one of the pyscho hybrid,vampire body guards,I can smell vampire in you and her"damon said clenching his hand into a fist and looking at musa,I didn't even look at the others reaction musa's eyes widen,

"okay first thing I'm not a what you say I am,why don't you go to a doctor"I said with rage feeling inside of me,"tell that to niklaus now give me back my brother or I will put vervein in your system"he said warning me with a expression full of anger,damon gave me a look,"I don't know how I could have fell inlove with a person like you bloom,you were just like katherine just used me for her sick twisted game"damon said softly but he still looked furious,he left out of rage,

I still had my fake confused expression,they all looked at me,riven laughed with brandon,sky looked confused,"vampires really please don't kill me"riven said laughing so hard,musa looked angry,"those demons of the night supposely in magix suck the energy and blood out of people,really they are just myths"tecna said looking at her PDA,musa was even more furious,"plus bloom you look nothing like a vampire aren't they suppose to have dead pale skin,fangs and pure black eyes,and no sun light because they turn into ash plus bloodlust"timmy explained in a serious way,

"I know that about vampires more than you do,one try to even kill me,oh and really ash that's funny but they don't they turn on fire,a dagger in there heart kills them,holy water is just like water,cross make me laugh,magic please no,garlic forget it,blood lust depends on the vampire"Musa said with anger,they all looked at her weirdly,she just walked up the stairs furious,stefan smirked at me,

They all stared at me,"really you all think I'm a creature or more like something that loves killing and living forever which sounds great but stefan you brother or friend has problems,mental ones,and nick a vampire or hybrid is just even funnier,and musa is not a vampire from what I see"I said with a almost laughing tone but with a fake confused tone,Roxy looked at me carefully,I gave a hard look with a smirk no one caught only her,

They all started laughing,I signaled stefan to come upstairs with me,I went to my room where musa was,I locked the door and made it sound proof,"stefan I want him to leave I don't want him here,nick is going to dagger him,or worse burn him,they want elena well nick but I finding a way to not let them get her in any way stefan,I know I'm working under my brothers rules of the game but I play by my own rules not by others"I said with a smug,

"damon will not leave now that he found you and me,what we have to do is well give him a little warning,show him that if he wants fun then lets give it to him"stefan said with a frustated look,

(Hours already passed,it was like five in the after noon)

We are getting ready and stella is telling us what goes good with out dressed,I chose black leather pumps,a black mask that would only cover my upper part of my face,I went to the bathroom and changed into my black dress and black pumps,I opened my jewelry box and took out four silver bangles with small black diamonds on them,I put them on and took out my lip stick,I put on some soft pink lip stick that made my soft pink lips look more soft,some black and gold eyes shadow,to make my eyes pop,some mascara and done with that,

I with a magic spell made my hair straight,I grabbed my bangs and pinned them to the back of my head,I finished and walked out off my bathroom,I got my black leather clutch that had my phone and apartment keys,I grabbed my mask and walked out my room,done now I look drop dead gorgeous,I'm sounding like rebekah now,

I walked down the stairs and only musa was done,stefan was dressed since he has to be following like every minute of my life,nick is a pain in my life,musa was wearing a dark red strapless sweatheart neckline dress that went up to her knees,silver strappy sandal heels,a necklace with a red stone,red lipgloss and soft color eyeshadow,hair hair down and wavy,she had her silver mask like mines well everyones was the same except different color,in her hand,

We waited until flora came down with aisha and tecna,flora must still be in her room getting ready,flora had a one shoulder strap dress up to her knees,it was a soft pink and just simple but elegant,soft pink lip-gloss,soft pink eye shadow with some bit of soft grey,gold strappy sandal heels,a silver necklace with a crystal rose,and her hair in a bun with two strans out and curled,she had her mask in her hand it was a soft pink with bits of silver,she looked beautiful and elegant,

Now aisha she had on a shoulder strap turquoise sweetheart neckline dress that went to her knees with a turquoise crystal beading on the neckline,a turquoise charm bracelet,simple light green eyeshadow and soft pink lip-gloss,silver strappy sandal heels with turquoise crystals on them,her hair was in a braid but to the side of her right shoulder,holding on to her turquoise mask and her clotch

Tecna had a v-neckline halter strap lilac mini dress that goes to her knees,silver strappy heels,her hair down and lightly curled,a green stoned necklace timmy gave her for her birthday,a silver mask with green crystals on it and a silver clutch,soft pink lip stick and soft purple eyeshadow,

Stefan as a gentleman gave me his arm,I accepted it,he just smirked,we left the apartment and walked to the music bar,we put on our mask even stefan who put on his black one on,we all walked,we saw the guys standing by the music bar dressed in there tux,different color of tie,nabu a purple one,timmy a a green one,riven a red one,brandon a yellow one,helia a light green one,sky a light blue one,

I saw I think damon dressed in a tux and he looked wow,with a girl dressed in a orange red shoulder strap dress that went to her knees and her hair down and straight,why is my heart stopping,and when I look at sky I feel it beats faster like a bullet,stefan instead took me to dance weird right or is it to make elena jealous,I put my hand on one of his shoulders and the other he was holding it,his other hand was on my back,

He just kept smiling at me,"elena is here isn't she,that's how bad you want to hurt her and make her leave"I whispered with a fake smile,he nodded and kept smiling,

(No pov)

The rest of the girls walked to the guys,"hey girl you looked stunning,isn't there six girls"brandon asked with a cocky smile,musa rolled her eyes,"ya were is bloom she was right next to us with stefan,wait where is he"stella asked musa with a eyebrow raised,

"Lets just look for a girl with a black dress and we will find her and a very good looking guy"Musa said smirking,riven looked a bit jealous,"she is with stefan why"Sky asked with eyebrow raised,"dude he is her bodyguard calm down they probably dancing or sitting somewhere here"brandon said with a smile and put his hand on skys shoulder,"there she is,she is coming this way"Flora said with a smile,

(Bloom's pov)

We walked up to the guys,sky had the biggest smile on his face,I smiled back but kept looking around for damon,which everyone caught,I finally caught him flirting with roxy which made my blood steam into flames,"ignore him,for now enjoy"stefan whispered too quietly only a vampire could hear,I looked back at sky,"want to dance"I asked with a smile,he smiled and took my hand to the dance floor,

We dance in the same position as I did with stefan,I kept staring into his ocean blue eyes that I love,like an ocean swimming forver and ever,our eyes were locked the entire time,I placed my head on his shoulder resting my head,"sky how much do you love me"I asked softly,"my heart stops beating when I see you or it beats so fast,I would do anything for you,if giving my life is what it takes I would"sky whispered in my ear,

"I love you too"I replied softly,"why my love"sky asked with a concerned tone,"just a simple question would you fight for me if we were in some love triangle"I asked with a chuckle,"don't even ask I would until the end never forget that,I love you and always will"sky replied stroking my hair,

He does love me and I love him too but then there is that I love damon too,why is this happening to me,sky is a dream,sweet,and whatever else you name,damon is loving in a different way less gentle but still he is something,funny,and more able to make you fall for him,he consumes me,sky consumes me too,they are both differen't but I love them both,I would hate the fact of hurting sky or especially damon because of katrina petrova,

After like seven songs sky got tired so we went to sit in a table with stella and brandon,I saw damon still flirting with roxy,"hey look there is todays dude"brandon said looking at damon,I nodded and got from the table,to go talk to stefan who was sitting now next to damon,"so now you come for forgiveness or just say that you are not nikole"damon said with a look of anger,

Stefan got up and left,good thing roxy was talking to stella,"no I came to tell you to leave this place,I never loved you I used you"I said looking at his lips with a fake smirk,"you are lying you do,but like I care you left me and disappeared until now,like katherine"damon said with a hurted look,"listen to me damon,I never did I ran away for your good,I am and was never good for you even If I loved you,I couldn't let you get hurt I had enough of that,he would have killed you,or someone else but just move on,if you want to know more come here early,at nine in the beach,I have to go"I said softly with a small smile,

I got up and walked away to talkto andy who was playing with his band,someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to it's embrace,damon placed his lips on mines and kissed me,I didn't respond I pushed him away and slapped him arcross the cheek,I made a bang noise,after the whole masquerade which I had fun with sky,even if damon was there two,

We were back at our apartment,I went to my room and changed into my pyjama a red camisole and plain white pyjama shorts,I tied my hair in a pony tail and went to bed,I don't know why he kissed me,even if it was for a second or two but I pushed him back,just force of nature,good thing my brother didn't come I think…..

**Please review and read my other stories which I'm still working on,like dark romance,and dark lust which I'm half way done with that chapter,and bloom's struggle I am thinking of making another story soon,and as soon as I'm done with dark lust there is the squeal,**

**Dark Lust:The awakening or Dark Lust:Eternity… I will see,Please review…**


	4. secret's out part one

(Bloom /Nikole's pov)

Ugh it's eight in the morning and I can here Stella squealing, she either needs some sort of medication or a hobby, beside shopping,flirting,and being everyday annoying,damn she has problems, and talking about problems I should go see my brother Niklaus,I love him but I can't forgive him, but you know what I will, he is my brother and saved me from my psycho hunting father Mikael,it would be harder to forgive him than my own brother or more like half brother but still,

I got up and went to the bathroom, I brushed my hair and teeth, I walked out my room and went to the closet, I got white skinny jeans, a white tank top and a white long sleeve lace top, all white except my shoes they are black converse, I changed into my clothes and walked back to the bathroom, I did my hair in a French waterfall braid and put on some floral perfume, peach flavor lip-gloss and done,

I walked out the bathroom and grabbed my small black clutch with some money and my phone, I fixed my bed and walked out my room, I'm in a peppy mood today, I walked down and went to the kitchen, I got a cookie and some juice, I ate the cookie and drank it, Musa came out in black skinny jeans, dark blue tank top, a black vest and dark blue converse, with her hair down and straight,

"come on Bloom everyone is ready well ya Stella is we are going to the fruity music bar, lets go"Musa said in a happy way dragging me out of the kitchen, I walked back to the living room and the girls were ready," WHAT THE, WHY ARE YOU BOTH DRESSED SO CUTE LOOK AT US, LETS GO CHANGE NO GIRLS!" Stella shouted squealing, Musa and me sighed,

"No come on we look great lets go, hurry we want to see the boys don't we" Aisha said in a frustrated way to Stella, Stella just groaned and walked out the door, I walked behind her, after a few minutes of walking we finally made it to the Fruity Music Bar, we entered and went to the bar, sky was standing in front of the bar, I covered his eyes with my hands," Guess who" I said in a cheery tone,

"Bloom" Sky replied and turned around, he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I kissed in the cheek as well," okay let me finish attending the customers and then we can sit down together" Sky said softly and smiling, I nodded and smiled,

He walked to the table, (**Sorry roxy fans but in this story she isn't the sweet girl like in the show),** I looked at Roxy, she had a different expression, something new about her, oh my god," Bloom I have to tell you something, which I would never tell my dad but, I and that guy from last time, last night named Damon, we did it last night, no feelings just doing it"Roxy said it softly but smiling,

I looked at her in a angry and shocked way, with my mouth opened a bit, I was just I can't say anything, how could he done that,"hey so what's wrong,roxy"Musa and Stella asked with a curious expression both,"um well I'm not a virgin me and a guy named Damon, from last night"Roxy explained softly in a happy way,Musa looked at me and her eyes widen," How could you have done that"musa shouted at her with some anger,

Roxy looked confused like Stella, everyone stared at us, I kept looking at Roxy with anger," Bloom are you mad at me for sleeping with him, I saw you talking to him, what jealous"Roxy said with a smirk, I really wanted to sink my teeth into her and shred her," well I'm not the whore of the music bar who is next Sky,Brandon,Riven,Helia or wait Timmy, that's how bad your needs where"Musa spat coldly with some anger, I mouthed her a thank you, she nodded and gave me a small smile, but Stella nor roxy saw,

"First thing I'm not a whore,you talk and look how you dress all of you and you guys think you are better than all of us"Roxy said coldly with a smirk,"um first shut up Roxy because stop offending us, just because you are a low whore and we are not, come on you have flirted with Brandon, Sky and Riven I saw it, its too obivious,and you know what I want to do is shred you to pieces, I could if I wanted to" I said with venom in my voice, well I'm finally out Nikole Bloom Michelson,

I smirked in my way of being shallow and vain, I looked at her in a dark way, Stella looked at me shocked but musa just smirked," never in your human life talk to me like that understand because if you do, you will end up like Katrina, well maybe if she isn't alive" I spoke in my natural voice not the normal fake voice, Stella looked at me weirdly,

I smirked and gave her a hard look, well if they discover I could care less now, but I would care if Sky knew I'm a fake, Musa was compelling Stella to forget, I looked into Roxy's eyes," I never said anything you only told me that you slept with Damon, but you will forget about what happen a few minutes ago, now keep making smoothies" I said looking into her eyes compelling her,

She nodded and smiled, I just walked away and left the fruity music bar and ran in my vampire speed which no one would notice me, I ran to the blood bank and stole twenty bags, I ran back to the apartment and entered it, I ran straight to my room, I locked it and laid in my bed drinking the bags,

Of anger I threw the blood bag on the wall which it splat," I love him" I whispered crying, I felt someone hugging me, musa,"it's okay Bloom he doesn't deserve you loving him, you have Sky"Musa whispered trying to calm me down, I wiped my tears off, but I kept crying holding all the anger I have against him and some toward Roxy,

(Sky's pov)

Bloom was right here but where is she, I walked up to Stella who was talking to Roxy and the other girls except Bloom and Musa, I looked up at the stage but they aren't there,"hey girls where is Bloom, I am looking for her but I can't find her" I asked with a confused and worried expression,

"Um well we don't know but Flora is telling me that Musa screamed at me but I don't remember,weirdly,but I told her something and she left with Musa,was she mad or I don't know"Roxy replied with a confused expression, I nodded and kept looking around, I went up to Klaus Roxy's father,"um I have family problems can I please leave rightnow"I asked with a pleading look," well I was going to give you all the day off, it isn't so busy so you can leave" Klaus said with a small smile,

I nodded and took off my apron and walked to the guys and told them we had the day off, but we left to look for Musa and Bloom, we all went to the first place they could be at there apartment, Aisha unlocked the door, me and Riven entered in before the others, we heard voices, we went up the stairs," Look Bloom I know you feel horrible and all, but life is like this in a few years I have to disappear from Rivens life, they will know I don't age, I'm a freaken vampire, I'm over five hundred years old, they will know what we I am,Tecna found once a blood bag but I made her forget, I know I love Riven but I soon half to make them forget like you,musa will be dead soon" a voice said which was Musa's,

Oh my god, all off our mouths were open, I was just in shock, I'm in love with a bloodsucker, she lied to me, oh my god, I opened the door and saw bags of blood, and blood on the wall, Bloom or who ever she is watched me in shock, so did musa, I made my hand into a fist, Riven was burning in anger, the girls looked pissed, except Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Nabu,

Bloom got up and looked at us with anger," well I guess you all found out so lets leave now Musa, either ways I'm tired of them, poor little fairies and wannabe heroes, bye"Bloom said trying to walk out the room but I stopped her," no stay please Bloom, please I want to talk" Brandon said with a pleading look, I stared at him confused, he gave me a smirk and so did Sky, okay weird,

They all smirked, I looked over at Musa with a guilty look, no she did not," What the hell did you do" I spat pissed,

**Please review, the net part of this chapter will be updated soon, in two chapters they are going back to Mystic Fall and soon another original will be awaken….review ; )**


	5. Back Home

(Bloom's pov)

Musa didn't speak at all,when I saw stella jump at me in her vampire form,oh my god,I fell to the ground with her pinning me,I saw sky wanted to help me but I grabbed her by the throat and threw across the room,"Don't ever do that enless you want to see your self with a dagger"I spat coldly in my actual voice,they all stared at me in horror,

I turn back to look at them,"Now musa explain this"I asked with hard look,"Um,I thought it would be better,they never have to leave us,you love sky so what to loose now,they are all from my bloodline"Musa said choking on her words,I felt like someone stabbed me in the back,With magic my red hair disappeared to my actual hair color and also my eyes,and my skin which was pale not lightly tanned like before,I look so much like a celestial angel,I looked at them with no expression,there jaws dropped,

"You know it was just stupid off you,but only thing I want is for all of you to leave me alone or fight the bloody wizards by yourselfs,and musa you lied in my face by not telling me,worrying I would loose sky but now what I want is to go after Damon,but it's too late and plus my brother needs me and I love my brother so farwell and it was some pleasure meeting you"I said softly,but it feels good to be my self again my hair,eyes,voice everything,

I walked pass sky and the others leaving the apartment,I ran in my speed to the Frutti Music bar,I finally got there and I saw lots of guys staring but I just went to the bar and sat in a stool,where stefan was with my brother,"I'm ready to leave finally I don't want to be here anymore,I'm done Nick let's leave now"I said softly with a hurted expression,My brother looked at me confused and just nodded,

(Next day)

We left with Nick,but something happened last night I wanted to help stefan but he was hiding the doppel ganger even if Nick knew,because of bekah,we left back to mystic falls,I went in the back of the truck with a uncounscious stefan,I found out yesterday that damon and the doppel ganger left yesterday,but what ever happens I'm going to do what ever it takes to win him back if not than I will be like nik with no one to love,

After hours of sitting looking at stefan laying there,I got bored,but I have my phone with over twenty text messages of musa,but I kept ignoring them,also from all the whole group of newborns,I sat silent next to stefan,I wish I could help him and all,and since we already left the coffins of my family somewhere else close by here,but whats the point kol,finn,elijah and another coffin which my guess it could be anyone,

The truck stopped and Niklaus opened the back,"Morning sunshine,I need a little favor my dear little sister,I need you to make friends with elena the dopple ganger will you,and move in to keep a watch on my buddy here,he won't mind"Niklaus explained with a smug,

"Of course big brother why wouldn't I follow your orders I'm not Bekah remember I'm like kol a very dangerous I couldn't careless rightnow about humans or vampires you name it Nick,Now wake him up will you I need to go give a little certain salvatore a visit,I will leave you two alone but please don't break the truck I just would hate it to go to waste"I replied sarcastically but with a smirk,

Nick rolled his eyes,I stepped out of the truck and walked away but Nick stopped me,"You will need this"Nick whispered giving me a envelope,I nodded and smiled fakely,I took the envelope and walked away to somewhere called Mystic Grill,I took out a phone,a credit card which was in here and I guess car keys,I smirked to my self and put them in the pockets of my brown leather jacket,

I walked in and all eyes on me,oh great now what to do,I looked a bit around the place until I saw the doppleganger and her friends I guess,I could see salvatore sitting in a stool drinking,oh great,

I walked toward the table the doppleganger was sitting at,until a very good looking but also innocent looking guy he had short blonde hair with soft blue eyes with a boyish smile,I bit my lip a bit and smiled,"Um hi you must be new in town right,I'm matt donovan"The boy said with a friendly smile,

"Yes I am,I'm nikole"I replied but got cut off by someone pulling me away,well by that someone it is damon salvatore,He pulled me to the bathrooms of this place,he gave me a death glare,"Look Damon I'm here to help protect Elena,she seems like an innocent girl who doesn't deserve going through all this,I'm just here to help,Damon and I'm not helping my brother I'm breaking off his rules,and it's better to have the help of an orginal that knows to much,Damon"I whispered looking at him straight in the eye,

He didn't say anything just kissed me,I responded to his kiss but bit his lower lip and pushed him away,"I still can't forgive you for sleeping with one of my ex friends damon,even if forget it,I want to talk to your friends"I said softly walking to where Elena's table is,I heard Damon groan,I walked up to her table,they all looked at me weirdly,"Hi Nikole mikaelson,lovely pleasure of meeting I guess you have met my brother Niklaus and Elijah,I'm here to help you get stefan back"I said with a friendly smile,

"But I have to warn I won't help you kill my brother,I can help protect Elena,and get back stefan to his normal self but that's all I can do"I explained with a small smile,I love my brother and I don't want him hurt,he was hurted so many times,by my father,the one who destroyed our lives…..

**Please review and the next chapter I will skip on some episodes in season three,Straight to episode 3x13,Elena staked Rebekah,Nikole helps her but When she finds out of what klaus did…..you will see…please review…..**


End file.
